


Make A House A Home

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [122]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s09e01-02 Avalon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Jack smirked. He hadn’t exactly lied when he’d told Landry he was in Colorado Springs to sign the papers for all his stuff, he just hadn’t quite told him the truth either.





	Make A House A Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Home Owners Day’ (1 May).

Jack lifted a beer from the refrigerator and sighed. There were boxes strewn all over the kitchen. He hated packing – or unpacking – depending on how you looked at it, but he was willing to make an exception in this case because while he was preparing to put some of his own items into storage, he was filling up those empty spaces with Sam’s possessions.

He smirked. He hadn’t exactly lied when he’d told Landry he was in Colorado Springs to sign the papers for all his stuff, he just hadn’t quite told him the truth either. He was signing papers, but he technically hadn’t sold anything, he was just adding a name onto the forms.

He didn’t know when he’d be back in the Springs again, and while Sam was also currently stationed out in Nevada, out of the two of them, she would be more likely to be recalled back to the SGC – and therefore need somewhere to stay when that was the case. So, he’d decided to put his wife’s name on the paperwork.

Casting another quick glance around the kitchen, Jack smiled to himself as he remembered the first team night he’d hosted at his house and how the-then Captain Carter had been nervous, calling him ‘sir’ and ‘colonel’ all night until he’d finally ordered her to stop. It didn’t really make a difference, but she’d tried to cut back on the salutations.

He made his way out of the kitchen into the hall and thought back to an afternoon last year when Sam had decided to pay him a visit. It was just after he had the Ancient repository downloaded into his brain for a second him. He still didn’t recall much from that whole incident, but he does remember how beautiful his major had looked that day.

Turning on his heel, he headed into the living room and was hit with the memory of the first time he held her in his house as she cried over the loss of Daniel during their first year as SG-1. A few years later, he held her again when Daniel left them for the second time.

He slid the glass door open and stepped onto the deck outside, his eyes scanning the back yard. It was just weeks ago when Sam had appeared unannounced to talk but when it seemed like they were finally about to have _that_ discussion, Kerry had interrupted and the final strands that linked him to Sam had been shattered.

He pulled himself from those thoughts and shook his head, because it didn’t matter now. Things had worked out and he and Sam were now together.

He drained off his beer and went back inside the house and towards his bedroom. A grin quickly shaped his lips at the memories they’d already made in the room. He made his way to the platform where his telescope was still secured. He remembered the first time they sat side by side watching the stars, only he ended up watching her instead and he quickly realized just how lucky he was to be working with her and to have her in his life.

It was why he didn’t want to sell the house.

There were too many memories made and in one way or another, they all involved Sam. She may not have lived in the house during that time, but over the past eight years she’d helped make it a home for him. _For them._


End file.
